The present technology relates to solid-state imaging devices, control methods and electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, relates to a solid-state imaging device capable of outputting frame differences, a method for controlling the solid-state imaging device and an electronic apparatus including the solid-state imaging device.
For detecting changes in images in a surveillance apparatus or the like, a common method utilizes frame differences which are differences between a current image captured at present and an image captured before the current image. The frame difference processing is generally performed by an image processing circuit provided on the downstream side of an image sensor.
An increase in the number of pixels for resolution enhancement of an image sensor increases the data size of a single image and resultantly increases the load on image processing. If the image sensor itself can perform the frame difference processing instead of the image processing circuit provided on the downstream side of the image sensor, the load imposed on the image processing circuit can be reduced.
One of the image sensors enabling difference output that have been proposed until now is configured to output a difference between a pixel signal from a pixel on the yth line and a pixel signal from a pixel on the yth+1 line among two-dimensionally arranged pixels (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-33452).
However, no image sensors have yet been developed that can output frame differences.
The present technology has been made in view of such circumstances and enables frame difference output.